Guardian Angel
by DereaMoony
Summary: Una historia de los Merodeadores en su 7º año en Hogwarts. La vida no es un camino de rosas o sino que se lo digan a estos bromitas y sus amigas... L
1. Volviendo a encontrarnos Presentación

_**Presentación:**_

Ola! Spero k os guste este ff, es sobre Lily y James. Empieza al principio del curso, ellos cursan 7º antes de nada voy a aser las presentaciones:

MUSAS:  Ste grupo lo forman 4 xicas, todas Gryffindor y gran expectación x la musica y las bromas. Son alegres y destacan en la población masculina x ser muy bellas y tener buen cuerpo. Ellas son:

_Lily Evans:_ una xica pelirroja de 17 años. Es poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Tiene un temperamento muy variable y, aunque no lo parezca, le gustan las bromas. Es ija de muggles, pero sus padres murieron cuando ella cursaba 6º, y no soporta a su ermana Petunia. Es Premio Anual junto a Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo. Ella y Sam son las únicas k conocen el secreto de Remus

_Samantha Williams: _mejor amiga, como hermana para Lily. Es morena kn el pelo hasta media espalda, liso, y tiene los ojos azules claros kmo el agua. Al k su amiga posee un temperamento variable y destaca entre sus amigas x ser fans de las bromas, quidditch y su peligrosidad cuando se enfada.

_Susan March: _ amiga de Lily. Rubia de ojos marrones stuvo enamorada de Remus durante muxos años pro decidió olvidarlo y empezó a salir kn Josh en 6º. Es cariñosa, tierna y dulce pro con genio si alguien la ase enfadar y es muy cabezona.

_MJ Watson:_ Mary Jane Watson, la ultima componte del grupo. Es castaña clara kn unos impresionantes ojos violetas. Es muy alegre y siempre le a gustado la musica. Al k Lily es ija de muggles. __

MERODEADORES: Ste famoso grupo sta formado x los bromistas + conocidos del castillo. Aparte de eso, son famosos x ser muy wapos y tener un cuerpo de scandalo (menos uno de ellos). Son muy listos y les encanta la asignatura de DCLAO. Son:

_James Potter: _ Lider del grupo, también llamado Cornamenta. Es moreno azabache con el pelo rebelde, tiene os hermosos ojos marrones almendrados y una sonrisa k derrite a cualquier xica. Es fanatico del quidditch y juega como buscador en el ekipo de su casa. Su mejor amigo es Sirius Black.

_Sirius Black:_ mejor amigo y casi hermano de James. Los Merodeadores le llaman Canuto, es moreno con el cabello asta los hombros, unos irresistibles ojos grises y una seductora sonrisa k cautiva a la mayoria de la población femenina. Es alto, con un atlético cuerpo y odia a su familia

_Remus Lupin: _ Es el + responsable de los 4. Junto kn Lily, su mejor amiga junto a Sam, es Prefecto. Es castaño a lo k acompaña unos ojos dorados hermosos y una tierna sonrisa. Guarda un gran secreto k sus amigs ya conocen

_Pete Pettigrew:_ El + pequeño de los 4, Peter es un muchaco asustadizo, nervioso y admira a Sirius y a James. Es castaño oscuro, regordete y de poca altura.

Bien ahora k ya estan las presentaciones comenzaré con la historia, espero k les guste 

Cuatro xicas se encuentran en un vagón vacío del tren k las llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. La pelirroja hablaba con la morena mientras la otras 2, una leía una revista: "Corazón de Bruja" mientras la otra buscaba en su baúl un discman.

Lily, no me as escrito en 1 semana, me tienes abandonada!- se quejó Sam fingiendo

Vamos Sammie, no te enojes – respondió la pelirroja kn una inocente sonrisa- ya sabes k tenia k hacer cosas, ade+ Petu estaba insoportable. Lo siento

Lo encontré!!- gritó alegre MJ sacando su discman- no sabia donde lo había metido

MJ tranquila, el discman no se va a ir. X cierto xicas no notan el tren muy tranquilo?- preguntó Susan

En ese preciso instante la puerta de su vagón se abrió dando paso a 4 xicos, los Merodeadores.

Ola xicas- sonrió un xico castaño

Remus!!- Sam y Lily se levantaron para abrasar a su amigo, luego MJ lo hizo- k tal el verano?

muy bien xicas

me encantaría no ser el k rompa esta escena tan bonita y k casi me hace llorar pero te recuerdo Lunático k tenemos k buscar vagón- intervino el moreno de ojos grises

Lo se Canuto pero no hay ninguno +. Habéis tardado mucho

Entonces nos kedamos en este- dijo desinteresadamente James Potter

NO!!- exclamaron las xicas a la vez

Vamos Lily, linda, no hay otro sitio- dijo James sonriendo seductoramente

1º no me diga linda, 2º para ti soy Evans, Potter y 3º lo hacemos x Remus- dijo al ver a sus amigas k asintieron.

Los xicos se sentaron al lado d la puerta dejando a las xicas junto a la ventana ablando amenamente. Susan leía la revista sin hacer caso a los Merodeadores y MJ estaba excusando el CD, todos estaban trankilos asta k MJ se kitó rapidament los auriculares y, mediante un echizo, izo k se oyera la musica bien alta

Sam preparate- dijo sonriendo mientras la musica de la canción preferida de Sam sonaba. La morena sonrió y esperó a k sonara la voz para k ella también cantar:

_Sangre en la nevera (Belén Arjona)_

_Amanezco de pie y me vuelvo a caer__  
__No me queda un porqué__  
__No te quiero ni ver__  
__Estoy harta de ser muñequita a tus pies__  
__Me levanto y seré quien te joda esta vez _

_Uh! Te arrepentirás de ser tan cruel  
Uh! Te arrepentirás desde donde estés  
Uh! Tus celos son mi cruz, tu segunda fé_

_Ya no me das ninguna pena  
¡Ya no!. ¡No quiero ser tu nena!_

Quemé tu sangre en una hoguera  
Guardé la mía en la nevera  
Pondré ahora las fronteras  
No creas que te quiero, no seré ya tu llavero  
Perdí mi vida en tu pecera  
Lloré tirada en la bañera  
Cambié mi alma por cadenas  
No creas que te quiero, no seré ya tu llavero  
Ah! Ah!...

Los Merodeadores se quedaron asombrados, en espacial Sirius. Ellos nunca las habían oído cantar y lo hacían realmente bien.

_¿Qué deseas de mí que en su momento te dí?  
Tu cerebro parece disecado en anís  
No me voy a dejar arrastrar sin gritar  
Hoy te quiero pedir que te largues de aquí_

_Uh! Te arrepentirás pero estaré bien__  
__Uh! Te arrepentirás. ¿Que tal un café?__  
__Uh! Lo mejor será desaparecer__  
__Ya no! No me das ninguna pena__  
__Ya no! No me hundes en la arena_

La canción dejó se sonar kn una muy alegre Sam k miraba a Lily kn una sonrisa.

Lils, ¿k te parece si...?

Oh! Seria estupendo pero, la pondrán?

Claro k si- sonrió, en ese instante empezó a sonar una canción k a ambas le gustaba- te lo dije, pero esta vez la cantas tu

Ok

_20 de Enero (LODVG)_

_Pensé que era un buen momento,  
por fin se hacía realidad,  
tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,  
dicen que te arrastra como el mar.  
Llené de libros mi maleta,  
también de fotos tuyas de antes,  
dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,  
me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá._

_Quiero estar a tu lado,  
quiero mirarte y sentir,  
quiero perderme esperando,  
quiero quererte o morir._

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,  
la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,  
me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,  
y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

_Cogí un tren que no dormía,  
y vi tu cara en un cristal,  
era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,  
era un poema de amor para viajar._

_Te perdí y no te perderé,  
nunca más te dejaré.  
Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,  
te encontré pensando en mí._

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,  
la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,  
me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,  
y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

James Potter se kedó asombrado x la voz de la pelirroja. Esta muy contenta miró a sus amigas

En serio voy a llevaros a un concurso de jóvenes talentos así os ariais famosas- dijo Susan detrás de su revista

Lo hemos pensado, verdd Lils? Pero no queremos k sufras x nuestra marcha- dijo divertida- a k si Remus?

Claro, pero ustedes cantan muy bien- dijo kn una sonrisa

Asias!!

El viaje fue divertido aunque ellas no lo aceptaron, nunca lo harían: era enemigas de Los Merodeadores. Hubo varios gritos x parte de Lily ya k James le decia "princesa", "linda" y cosas parecidas k hacían k la pelirroja se saliera d sus casillas. Casi al final del viaje, apareció x la puerta un muchacho d cabellos negros repeinados hacia atrás, ojos marrones y una sonrisa tonta. Era wapo pero ninguna de las xicas (menos Susi) soportaba a Josh O'Connell el novio de Susi. Remus desapareció en cuestión de segundos mientras Lily se entristecía, sabia k a Remus le gustaba Susi. La verdad era algo complicado. Llegaron al Comedor acompañadas x el pesado de Josh. Cenaron y subieron a su habitación a dormir. A la mañana siguiente la 1º en levantarse fue Lily k se duchó y se puso el uniforme y, tras esperar a las demás, bajaron riendo al Comedor. En mitad del camino se encontraron con los xicos. Sam iba de espaldas x lo k no veía su dirección asta k alguien chocó kn ella k se sostuvo x los pelos. Malhumorada se dio la vuelta encontrándose kn las muchachas k + odiaba

Vaya no tenia k ser otra k Williams- exclamó Virginia (Virgy) Creet

Virgy era una muxaxa rubia, ojos marrones y un cuerpo esquelético y se notaba a la legua k tenía silicona. Todas sus amigas eran casi idénticas a ella y eran las principales admiradoras de los Merodeadores. Las Musas las llamaban "Las Barbies"

Mira maldita barbie malibú kn silicona- exclamó enojada- apartate de mi camino o te juro k no respondo

K miedo, Williams- respondió sarcástica

K no te pille k entonces sabrás lo k es el miedo

Sam!- Lily se puso el medio de su amiga y la rubia- vamos a desayunar. Tenemos clase

A Sam le duró el mal humor durante todo el desayuno y gran parte de la clase de Transformaciones. Durante la clase...

Lily, mira- señaló un lugar y la pelirroja miró

Allí estaba James mirando a Lily kn una sonrisa seductora

Será imbecil- murmuró enojada

Bien ahora k tenes la mente ría piensa en algo para hacerle a la barbie- la animó Sam kn una sonrisa maléfica

Sam pobre xica- dijo Susan- vas a hacer k Lily descargue toda si ira contra Potter kn ella- dijo kn una mirada seria- aunque pensándolo bien no está tan mal

Ya está!- exclamó Lily a los 5 min.- todo listo

Cuando salieron, se toparon de nuevo con las barbies asiendo k Sam cayera. La morena se esperaba el golpe cuando un par de fuertes brazos la cogieron al vuelo

SERAS ZORRA!!- exclamó la morena cuando se soltó de Sirius- KMO TE PILLE TE JURO K NO LO CUENTAS!!

Claro Williams, tu eres una súper girls!!- sus amigas rieron el chiste kn una risa estupida- Venga un duelo, ahora!

Sam miró a Lily k asintió kn la cabeza

Bien- dijo Lily asiendo de juez- 1, 2 y ...3

Expelliarmus!!- gritó Virgy

Protego- dijo kn una sonrisa Sam- Rictusembra!!

Virgy salió disparada hacia atrás, dándose kn un muro. Lily dio x finalizado el duelo mientras Sam se acercaba a ella kn una gran sonrisa. Lily sacó repentinamente su varita y apuntó a Sam x el hombro

Tragababosas!!!

La amiga de Virgy, Mel, estaba detrás de Sam dispuesta a hechizar a la xica pro solo salieron babosas haciendo k todas sus amigas dieran un grito

Cállense!- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos kn una sonrisa- Vosotras ya habéis visto ken es la mejor y ahora si sois sus amigas deberíais llevarla a la enfermería- la muxaxa la miró asesinamente

Mel odiaba a Lily xk James no dejaba de ir detrás de la pelirroja y no kn ella. Allí se kedaron solo Los Merodeadores y Las Musas y Josh k llegaba ahora mismo

Ola cielo- dijo y le dio un beso a Susan asiendo k Sam se pusiera blanca del asco

Merodeadores, será mejor k nos vallamos- dijo Remus kn la cabeza bajada

Lily sabia el motivo, al k Sam, sabían k a Remus le gustaba Susan. Era algo curioso pues Susan había estado enamorada de Remus durante años pero él no se daba cuenta x lo k la muxaxa lo dejó x imposible y empezó a salir kn Josh. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo k había perdido...

James pasó al lado de Lily y le susurró una frase k la dejó impactada

No sabemos lo k tenemos hasta k lo perdemos

Lily se kedó kn la boca abierta y mirando al atractivo merodeador. Sam tenía cara d asco

X favor, podrían dejar d aser eso? Me estoy mareando

Pues no mires Williams- dijo Josh de mala forma

mira niñato a mi nadie me habla así, entendiste?- Sam empezaba a enojarse de nuevo

- Sam, Josh tene razón-intervino Susan- discúlpate

K?!?!?! Vamos k fuerte me parece (XD) no creo k lo digas en serio, cierto?

Es muy en serio

Pues no lo voy a hacer, así k ay te quedas. Yo tengo razón

No, no la tienes, verdad Lily?

Emm...- sabia k Susan se había pasado- Susan Sam tiene razón, deberías haberte puesto de su parte

Sin + las 2 se fueron a los terrenos mientras eran observadas x 4 xicos.

Los Merodeadores se encontraban en una clase, silenciosos, preguntándose como Evans y Williams no asistían a clases y se sentaban bajo un árbol. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una muxaxa de ojos violetas algo triste, tras ella aprecia su amiga muy enojada

MJ k pasa?- preguntó Remus al verla

Nada sola pelea entre Lils y Sam contra Susi y Josh. Cuando os fuisteis, el pegajoso de Josh hartó a Sam y esta no se callo haciendo enfadar a Susi- explicó- Podrías hacerme un favor, Remusín?

Susan k lo había oído, se sintió furiosa ( + d lo k estaba) y apretó los puños

De acuerdo pero no me digas así- dijo el licántropo avergonzado logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga

K vayan ustedes a hablar kn ellas. Yo no me quiero meter xk luego se enfadan conmigo

Estas loca!!- exclamó Sirius- yo no voy allí. Quieres k nos maten a maldiciones o k?

No, no os harán nada si no sacáis vuestros encantos a relucir, Black. Vamos Remusín os necesito- pidió haciendo pucheros

Esta bien

MJ, podrías venir?- preguntó Susan desde su asiento

Dime- la castaña se había acercado a su amiga tranquilamente

Me podrías decir xk diablos metes a esos en esto?- medio gritó

Susan- MJ se había dado cuenta de k no eran "esos" sino él- sabes creo k esto no tiene nada k ver con él, xk lo estas asiendo x él?

MENTIRA!! Yo no lo hago x él

Los Merodeadores habían salido ya de la clase y se dirigían al lago donde estaban Lily y Sam calladas, ambas pensativas. James no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de la pelirroja k se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tenia un semblante sereno

Ola – saludó Remus a las xicas

Ola, k hacéis aquí?- preguntó Lily mirando a los recién llegados

Veros - contestó James mirándola – cómo estáis?

Bien, dentro de lo k cabe k tu amiga te cambie x un imbécil pegajosos, bien- dijo Sam mirándolos

Oye Potter...

James, me llamo James, Lily- interrumpió el moreno- y él Sirius

Vale... umm James k dijiste antes de k os fuerais?- preguntó

Nada algo k estaba pensando- respondió mirándola a los ojos

Sam iba a preguntar k pensaba pero Lily le dio un codazo e hizo k se callara. No sabía cómo pero había entendido a James con una mirada... no podía decirlo aquí, delante de Remus. El grupo estuvo hablando hasta k llegó la hora de comer y, guiados x el estómago de Sirius, fueron al Comedor. James cogió a Lily de un brazo disimuladamente haciendo k se quedaran solos

Lily lo de antes... yo siempre supe k Susan estaba enamorada de Remus pero no se lo podía decir xk no sabía si era cierto. Remus nunca se dio cuenta de lo k sentía hacia Susan hasta k la perdió

_No sabemos lo k tenemos hasta k lo perdemos_ – repitió la pelirroja lo k había dicho su acompañante antes

Exacto –el moreno sonrió- ahora será mejor k vayamos a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre!!


	2. Recuerdos

_**Gracias x sus review y a partir de ahora intentaré poner las palabras lo mas claras posibles ;-), Espero k os guste el 2º capitulo... allá va**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lo de antes... yo siempre supe que Susan estaba enamorada de Remus pero no se lo podía decir xk no sabía si era cierto. Remus nunca se dio cuenta de lo k sentía hacia Susan hasta k la perdió

_No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos_ – repitió la pelirroja lo _que_ había dicho su acompañante antes

Exacto –el moreno sonrió- ahora será mejor _que_ vayamos a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre!!

**2º Cáp.: Recuerdos**

Cenaron y antes de dormir recibieron una regañina de McGonagall no haber asistido a las 1º clases. Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, MJ le dijo a Sam y Lily _que_ ella estaría con Susan pero _que_ no estaba enfada con ellas. Las 2 xicas llegaron al Comedor y se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, sintiéndose solas x primera vez. Hablaban de vez en cuando y bajito, desde su sitio, Susan miraba a sus amigas kn una sonrisa... no dudarían mucho solas. James Potter miraba también a las xicas, en especial a la pelirroja, sintiendo una paz interior al ver su rostro. Sam miró a Lily y ella asintió al instante. Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba su amiga y detrás de ella Los Merodeadores. Susan mostró una sonrisa triunfante _que_ desapareció al ver a sus amigas seguir caminando, pasándola, para llegar a Los Merodeadores. Ellas se pararon frente a los xicos _que_ no se dieron cuenta hasta _que _ Sirius calló al verlas, Remus se giró kn una sonrisa

Remus podemos...?

Claro, a ustedes no les importa verdad xicos?- preguntó a sus amigos k solo se encogieron de hombros- siéntense

Gracias, nos sentíamos muy solas allá

Aunque pareciera raro y absurdo, Sam y Lily se pasaron todo el día kn los xicos y era verdaderamente divertido menos cuando sacaban su "naturaleza masculina" a relucir. Durante ese día, Sam y Lily había conocido mejor a Sirius y James y les parecían que antes, seguían sin gustarle todas esas bromas pero... ellas también las hacían!! Lo que no le gustaba a Lily era k James se la quedaba mirando a los ojos y eso la ponía nerviosa, esos ojos almendrados penetrantes la calaban hasta los huesos. Otra cosas que ella odiaba era sus "apodos"( linda, preciosa, ...) no le gustaban+ bien los odiaba la forma en la que James los decía. Nadie lo sabia, era de esos secretos k prefieres guardártelos para ti misma, Lily Evans había estado (y estaba) enamorada de James Potter pero siempre se encerraba en sí misma para k nadie le hiciera daño. Sabía k James le decía eso solo para molestarla lo que le dolía + aún. Sam tampoco sabía nada, ya tenían bastante bastantes problemas como para sumarle más.

Moy - Sam le pasaba la mano x delante de la cara de Lily- MOY!!!

_Que_?!?!?- Lily salió de sus pensamientos asustada- Ais no hagas eso!!

Había una cosa k unía los Merodeadores con las xicas, aparte de las bromas, los sobrenombres. Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano eran los de los xicos mientras k el de las xicas eran Moy, Aisha (Ais), Olry y MJ ( **N/A:** no es sobrenombre). Daba la casualidad que se los habían puesto el mismo día, sin saber el de el otro grupo

Moy? Ais? K es eso?- preguntó Sirius

Nuestro motes o creéis k sois los únicos con motes?- preguntó Lily, los xicos asintieron- Pues no lo sois.

Es cierto, yo soy Ais, diminutivo de Aisha. Lily Moy, MJ no tiene así que es MJ y Susan...

Cual es el de Susan?- preguntó interesado Remus

No podemos decirlo, palabra de musa

Qué?

Pues que cuando nos hicimos amigas juramos un par de cosas... y entre esas cosas está no decir los motes de las demás sin su consentimiento

Qué cosas jurasteis?- preguntó James

Eso no te importa Potter

Y dale con Potter!! A ti te gusta mi apellido o qué?- preguntó pareciendo estar molesto- me llamo James

Será mejor k nos vayamos pero antes tengo comer me muero de hambre!- se quejó Sirius

Siempre tienes hambre Canuto- dijo Peter ganándose una colleja x parte de el moreno

Iban saliendo del comedor cuando Josh, MJ y Susan aparecieron en su camino. Todos, desde dentro de el comedor, veían la escena. Ellas estaban en la puerta y Sam miraba con odio a Josh. Lily, que había tropezado con este casi se cae al suelo por suerte James la pudo sujetar pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta ya que miraba asesinamente a Josh sonreía con triunfo

Lily, estas bien?- preguntó MJ al llegar junto a su amiga

MJ déjala, no tienes que preguntar x ella

Claro k si Susan, ella es mi amiga- replicó MJ- Mirad, todas, sois vosotras las que habéis decidido jugar a las peleas yo no me he metido en ella, solamente soy imparcial

Traidora!!- le dijo Susan pero Remus se puso delante de MJ con cara de enfado haciendo k Sus tuviera un ataque k aumentara su odio

Ten cuidado March, con MJ no te metas ella no te a hecho nada para que la trates así.

Nadie te a dado vela en este entierro Lupin!!- dijo Susan rabiosa- eso es cosas entre nosotras y que yo sepa tú no tienes nada que ver

Susan!! No le hables así a Remus él a sido nuestro amigo desde que entramos y no tienes derecho a decirle nada- Sam se había metido

Tu te callas y ya es hora de que le pidas perdón a Josh- se calló al ver la cara de Sam

Si había algo que la morena no soportara era que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer

Bien, muy bien March. Xicas creo k Lorry lo a dejado bien claro

Sam no te e dado permiso para decirme así, estas rompiendo tu promesa

No rompo ninguna promesa porque las Musas ya no existen para mi!!- las 3 xicas se la quedaron viendo- Esto se acabó nadie me dice lo que tengo o no que hacer y tu, March, no eres la excepción. Las Musas ya no existen!!

Sam se fue hacia una dirección mientras k Lily y Mj para otra totalmente distintas. Remus había podido ver que MJ estaba llorando y Susan, que estaba enfrente d él, lo aguantaba. Había echo un millón de cosas por ella para que no llorara pero ella no era nada suyo, ni su amiga, para eso estaba Josh que había desaparecido de allí pero no iba a dejar k MJ sufriera

Bien, xicos cada uno por una y las llevamos a la habitación- dijo seriamente- Cornamenta por Lily, Canuto por Sam y yo por MJ

Por qué tu por MJ? -preguntó Sirius

Porque yo lo digo y punto!! –estalló Remus

Cada Merodeador se fue a por una xica dejando a Susan sola y rabiosa, sentía celos de MJ pero no quería admitirlo, no volvería a sufrir por Remus. James había seguido el camino de la pelirroja y la encontró en un aula vacía, sentada sobre el pollo de la ventada abrazada a sus piernas y con la cara oculta. Él se acercó sigilosamente hasta que la xica notó su presencia y, sorprendida, se dirigió a él:

Vaya este momento será perfecto para ti, no Potter? Verme llorar para poder reírte durante el resto del curso- la muxaxa lloraba mientras dejaba al moreno en estado de shock y sintiéndose culpable.

La muxaxa se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba de nuevo. El joven Potter se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando que ocultara su rostro en su torso, mojándole la camiseta pero eso no importaba. Lily sabia el por qué pero prefería guardarlo en silencio... se sentía tan bien allí, con él abrasándola y protegiéndola pero él habló

Lily yo... lo siento, de verdad lo siento yo... no quiero pelearme contigo. Se que estos años e sido un inmaduro y un crío pero te prometo que este año no será igual. Solo quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te e echo

La pelirroja se separó de él un poco consternada, acababa de pedirle perdón el gran James Potter? Eso era nuevo!! Simplemente sonrió mientras él la abrazaba de nuevo viendo que su compañera iba a llorar de nuevo. Ella se separó al rato y, tras un rato de charla, James la guió hasta su habitación donde ya estaban Remus, MJ, una Sam muy enfadada y Sirius, k se subía por las paredes. Entraron y todas se quedaron viendo y luego pasaron la vista a los xicos

Bien- dijo Sam aparentando tranquilidad- de quién a sido la idea y k se supone que hacemos aquí? Quiero respuestas!!- gritó

A sido idea mía, Sam- dijo Remus serio- no quiero que os peleéis, entendido? Sois grandes amigas y por una tontería vais a echar a perder vuestra amistad?

Lupin nadie te dio vela en este entierro- dijo Sam enojada pero al ver a quién se dirigía respiró hondo- lo siento Remus pero creo que todo está decidido

Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Sirius

Porque quedamos que si un día nos enfadábamos de verdad, las Musas ya no existirían. Es algo sagrado para nosotras y que tenemos que cumplir- añadió Lily

Pues es una tontería, quién os dice que no volveréis a se amigas?- preguntó James con una sonrisa- Vamos xicas esto solo hay que hablarlo y ya está- miró su reloj- Canuto vas a venir al campo a verme entrenar?- preguntó a su amigo que asintió- Nos vemos

Los 2 morenos salieron dejando a Remus con las 3 xicas. Durante toda la tarde estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas distintas: que harían después de acabar las clases y cosas por el estilo hasta que la puerta se abrió sin que los 4 que se encontraban dentro de la habitación se dieran cuenta

Vaya me parece tan tierno, pero creo que todos tendréis hambre, no?- era James, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

Lily levantó la cabeza para mirarlo pero se quedó de piedra al verlo: el pelo mojado y totalmente despeinado, con una irresistible sonrisa, la corbata mal arreglada y el primer botón desabrochado... estaba condenadamente irresistible!! Durante el camino Lily iba metida en sus pensamientos se enfadaba consigo misma, no podía pensar así de Potter ella no podía caer en sus redes tanto que se había olvidado del tema de conversación de sus amigos hasta que el moreno de ojos almendrados la sacó de sus pensamientos

No creéis que Mel está muy buena? Lily tu la conoces sabes si tiene novio?- preguntó

Eso no e importa Potter, en vez de buscar novia debería de pensar en otras cosas como comprarte un cerebro- dijo en un tono bastante alto y muy enojada- MADURA DE UNA VEZ!!

James y Sirius se quedaron perplejos por la actitud dela muxaxa, antes tan tranquila y ahora tenia un genio de mil demonios. La pelirroja se había adelantado con sus amigas aun cabreada, no lo estaba con James (bueno algo si que estaba con él) estaba más cabreada consigo misma por haberse enamorado del gran Potter. Durante toda la comida ni James ni Lily hablaron, estaban muy metidos en sus asuntos aunque la pelirroja levantaba la vista de vez en cuando disimuladamente para mirarlo. El moreno se levantó de pronto y con "_un luego nos vemos_" salió del comedor. Lily vio como, al rato, Sirius también salía de allí

Xicas me voy- anunció a sus amigas

Lily donde vas? –preguntó Sam

A dar una vuelta, no te preocupes no tardaré –tranquilizó a la morena

Lily salió del comedor y empezó a recorrer los pasillos en busca del moreno. En la esquina de un pasillo divisó una cabellera morena pero no era de James sino de Sirius

Black, has visto a James? –preguntó al Merodeador

No Evans, no lo e visto y ya me está preocupando- se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena y Lily también vio

Vieron a James parecía distraído leyendo algo, tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Snape se acercaba por detrás y...

_EXPELLIARMUS!!_

James salió disparado hacia un muro dándose de lleno en toda la espalda, rápidamente se guardó la carta y se giró hacia Snape. Lily pensó que empezarían otra de sus múltiples batallas incluso Sirius se había acercado pero James no hizo nada. Sirius iba a atacar a Snape cuando James lo detuvo

No, Canuto déjalo

Pero Cornamenta te a atacado!!

Déjalo

...- Sirius no dijo nada, estaba realmente enfadado pero también confundido por la reacción de su amigo

Snape!!- Lily gritó haciéndose notar- 60 puntos menos para Slytherin y te vienes conmigo a ver a McGonagall para ver tu castigo. James será mejor que vayas a la enfermería- aconsejó la leona y se alejó

Por qué no me dejaste que le hiciera algo?- preguntó molesto Sirius

Porque no Canuto, creo que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo

Creo que te dañaste el cerebro, será mejor que vayamos a ver a Popy ella sabrá que hacer

Hacía ya rato que se había librado de Sirius... no es que le molestara la presencia de su casi hermano pero en esos momento deseaba estar solo. No había nadie en la sala común, la mayoría ya acostados, se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea mientras sacaba un periódico y una carta. Silenciosamente leyó el periódico, aunque ya lo había leído:

INGLATERRA ENTRA EN LA GUERRA 

En el día de ayer, un grupo de 30 aurores partieron a las tierras escocesas para implicarse en la guerra en la que, tarde o temprano, habríamos entrado. El escuadrón está dirigido por Samuel Potter, hermano del fallecido William Potter. Este último fue asesinado junto a su mujer, Catherine Potter, a manos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace ya 11 años dejando a su hijo menor al cuidado de sus abuelos. Al principio el Ministerio se negaba a dejar que Potter fuera pues creían que eran asuntos personales...

Ya no le interesaba leer más. Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla. Hacía 2 meses exactamente que le llegó esa carta...

Querido James 

_Cómo estas? Espero que hayas acabado bien el curso y tengas suerte en tu último año allí. Cuando ya no estés lo echarás de menos, te lo aseguro. Por aquí todo va como siempre... sería una tontería decirte que va bien pues estoy en la guerra y nada va bien en estos sitios. Solo sé una cosa, pronto regresaré a casa!! Así es James, pronto volveremos a Londres y entonces será para una buena temporada. James... lo siento desde que me fui as estado muy solo... Sé que tienes a Sirius y Remus pero no es igual, no me gusta que estés solo. Desde que murieron mis padres as vivido con Sirius en la casa..._

James guardó rápidamente las cosas debajo un cojín al sentir el retrato abrirse dejando paso a una muxaxa pelirroja con un semblante preocupado. Él la miró, ella se le quedó viendo en silencio... Lily parecía preocupada pero pasó a alivio y eso fue notado por James

James... estas bien?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio con preocupación

Tranquila Lily estoy bien- sonrió- de dónde vienes tan tarde?

De la enfermería yo... fui a ver como estabas pero me dijeron que ya te habías escapado- el muxaxo sonrió nervioso- qué te hizo Snape?

Nada, solo me estampó contra un muro- sonrió débilmente

James yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes de la cena. Lo siento pero no estaba de buen humor o al menos en ese momento, suelo cambiar mi temperamento en segundos

Ya me di cuenta- rió- pero no te preocupes, no importa- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

Emm...- Lily se sonrojó pero evitó que James la viera- bueno entonces buenas noches- sin proponérselo, se acercó al xico y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios- que descanses

Lily salió corriendo a su habitación roja y muy nerviosa. Cerró la puerta, se puso el pijama y se metió dentro de su cama teniendo una lucha interna

_Dios Lily cómo as podido hacer eso? Estas loca o qué? Sam y MJ te van a matar!!!... Bueno si no se enteran no lo harán.. ya me encargaré de que Potter no diga nada... Dios lo as besado!!! Deberías estar lavándote la boca con lejía!!!... pero es tan guapo y qué ojos... Evans!!! Despierta!! Es Potter, saldrá contigo una semana y luego te dejará como a TODAS las demás, además le prometiste a Sam, Susan y MJ y a ti misma que no te enamorarías de un Merodeador... aunque este sea guapo, tenga lindos ojos, una sonrisa encantadora, un cuerpo de escándalo,..._

Lily salió de su cama a su baúl y cogió un pergamino viejo. Lo abrió y empezó a leer mostrando una sonrisa al recordar ese año

Lils, que haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó Sam medio dormida

Recordar- sonrió mirando también a su amiga- el día que nos conocimos

----------------------** Flash Back-----------------------------**

Una niña pelirroja de 11 años, caminaba nerviosa por un tren. Ella no sabía qué hacer, solamente caminaba. Sin verlo, se chocó contra alguien cayendo de culo al suelo. Oyó un gemido de dolor proveniente de la otra persona, lo miró y se quedó de piedra. Era un muxaxo de su edad mas o menos, moreno, ojos almendrados, una sonrisa inocente y con un cuerpo bastante atlético para su edad. El muxaxo también la vio, a los ojos, mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara

Lo siento –se disculpó Lily- no miré por donde iba

Yo tampoco- sonrió- soy James Potter, y tu?

Lily Evans, encantada

JAMES!!! Corre!!!!!!!- le gritó un amigo con una sonrisa divertida

Ha sido un placer Lily. Nos vemos- y salió corriendo pillando a los pocos segundos a su amigo

Lily entró en el tren aun pensando en los ojos de aquel xico. Miró por todos los vagones hasta que encontró uno con solo una niña de su edad, parecía nerviosa. Entró y la niña que tenía unos ojos de color violeta le dedicó una amable sonrisa

Ola, soy Lily Evans, puedo pasar? Es que no hay más libres y bueno yo...

Claro Lily, soy Mary Jane pero todos me dicen MJ –sonrió –Siéntate

Las 2 empezaron a hablar alegremente, preguntándose cómo sería Hogwarts pues ambas eran hijas de muggles hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una niña morena de ojos azules. A primera vista parecía fría y tenía cara de gamberra pero Lily no le hizo caso a su apariencia

Ola soy Lily Evans

Soy Samantha Williams, Evans, no?- Lily asintió- no me suena eres de familia muggles?

Si

Vaya entonces no entraras en Slytherin- dijo con una sonrisa

No seré una Gryffindor- sonrió a las 2 niñas- e leído la historia de Hogwarts- las 2 muxaxas sonrieron

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de nuevo dejando ver a una muxaxa ya mayor, de 7º (era prefecta), junto con una muxaxa de su edad rubia y ojos marrones. La prefecta parecía cansada

Cuando coja a esos 2 les juro que se acordarán de mi –dijo enfadada y se fue

Ola –saludó Lily- soy Lily Evans y ellas son Samantha Williams- Sam saludó- y ella MJ Watson

Ola soy Susan March

-------------------------------** Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------**

También el día que hicimos esto- sonrió señalando un papel viejo

Vaya hace tiempo que no lo veíamos- dijo recordando

**----------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------**

LOS ODIO!!!!! –gritó Lily Evans al entrar a su habitación que compartía junto a sus amigas

Desde que se conocieron en el tren, las 4 xicas se habían echo muy amigas e inseparables al que otros cuatro xicos de su misma casa, Los Merodeadores se hacían llamar, con el único que se llevaban bien era con Remus J. Lupin. Llevaban 2 semanas allí y ya odiaban a los Merodeadores

A quién odias Lily?- preguntó Susan desde su cama

A los Merodeadores –respondió enfadada- Potter le a gastado una broma a todas las personas que había en la sala común y a quién no adivinan a quién le tocó lo peor? A mi!!

Tranqui Lils, respira. Luego los mataremos antes tenemos que jurar, como Musas que somos, unas cuantas leyes- dijo Sam

Si, ya las tenemos escritas, repasémoslas- opinó MJ cogiendo un papel- Susan

Si... _1º Ley: PROHIBIDO TERMINANTEMENTE enamorarse de un Merodeador_

Bien, Sam?

_2ª: NUNCA hacerse amigas de los Merodeador_

Lily?

_3ª: ser siempre amigas_

Y la última –dijo MJ –_4º: Ser Sam Williams (Aisha), Lily Evans (Moy), Susan March (Lorry) o MJ Watson para ser una musa_

Quién puso esa norma?- preguntó Lily

Yo –respondió Sam –no quiero que ninguna estúpida cretina (también conocidas como "barbies") sea de nuestro grupo

**--------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------**

Si –dijo Sam con tristeza - Hay otra que no hemos cumplido... "Ser siempre amigas"

_... –_Lily se quedó mirando a su amiga con tristeza, era cierto lo que decía –lo sé. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Al día siguiente, las cosas seguían : Susan seguía con Josh, ellas se iban con Los Merodeadores por lo que se habían ganado unas cuantas mas rivales y lo que más las fastidiaba era que cierto rumor que corría por el castillo: que Josh estaba engañando a Susan, era cierto. Ellos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos e intentaron decírselo a su amiga pero solo consiguieron gritos por parte de su amiga. Habían recurrido a todos los recursos posibles, incluidos Los Merodeadores y eso ya era mucho pero nadie podía hacer nada. También habían acorralado a Josh en un pasillo pero este se pavoneó diciendo que Susan estaba de su parte y, encima, se puso a coquetear con ellas justo en el momento que James, Remus y Sirius pasaban por allí enojándose mucho y casi envían al novio de su amiga a la enfermería pero Lily, como Premio Anual, debía poner orden por mucho que le costara. Así que habían trazado un plan con los xicos para hacer que Susan viera a Josh engañándola, sabían que era un idea mala ya que su amiga sufriría pero no querían que fuese como cuernuda por todo el castillo y que ese xico no le correspondía a ella. Las peleas entre James y Lily se hacían frecuentes e insoportables, solían pelearse en cualquier lugar: sala común, comedor, clase,... y todas eran por simples tonterías. Nadie que le gustara la vida se quedaba con ellos en una habitación, hasta sus amigos, que siempre les había gustado verlos pelear, ya estaban empezando a temer por sus vidas si se ponían en medio de esos 2

IMBECIL!!! –GRITABA Lily Evans a James Potter en medio de una pelea

CABEZONA!!

Por Dios que alguien los calle!!- pedía Sam tapándose las orejas con los cojines. Sammie estaba sentada junto a Sirius

No creo que nadie pueda Williams, antes termina muerto jejjeejjejeje. Sabes creo que al final de curso estos se acaban matando...

O saliendo juntos- terminó Remus con una sonrisa –si, son la pareja perfecta

QUÉ???-gritaron ambos (Lily y James) a la vez

Pues que eso, que solo queremos saber cuándo vendrán los James Jr. Y las Lilitas- rió Sam bromeando

Williams no digas tonterías!!! -Gritó James a la misma vez que Lily

Ya si lo que vosotros digáis, esperad –Sam movió un dedo y, al instante, dos pañuelos tapaban las bocas de sus amigos –ya podéis seguir si queréis

Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Remus viendo a Sam y Sirius (Peter no estaba)

Fácil, Sam es psíquica –vio la cara interrogante d Sirius –Vamos que puede mover cosas con la mente

Pasaron 2 días más y todo seguía igual y Sam empezaba a desesperarse. Susan seguía sin hablarles pero pronto sería el plan y todo volvería a la normalidad; por otro lado, las peleas de Lily y James iban a peor incluso habían empezado con las maldiciones y habían acabado 3 veces en la enfermería. Sirius no era nada distinto, se veía malhumorado casi siempre y aun mas en las clases de Adivinación. En esta clase, en la que siempre pronosticaban la muerte de James, todo era revolución. Ni Lily ni Sam creían en eso del destino y todas esas parchotadas pero Susan y MJ las habían obligado a coger esa asignatura. La morena y la pelirroja hablaban alegremente y poniendo verdes a Los Merodeadores, pero Lily se sentía cansada

Lily me estas escuchando?- preguntó Sam mirándola preocupada a mediados de la clase

Claro que si, Ais –contestó pesadamente cerrando los ojos con lentitud –solo estoy cansada nada +

Ok, pero lo que iba diciendo es que me e enterado que Iván, ya sabes el de 6º va detrás mía- Lily ya no escuchaba, se había mareado y cerrado los ojos...

La pelirroja abrió los ojos e iba a decirle algo a Sam cuando descubrió que su amiga no estaba... mejor dicho ella no estaba en clase. Se encontraba en un lugar bastante lejos del castillo, a puertas de un gran bosque y un lago. A lo lejos podía ver una gran casa muy bonita, decidió ir para allá a ver si alguien de allí podía ayudarla a regresar a Hogwarts. Iba rápida pero no corría, su cuerpo se había vuelto muy ligero, demasiado para su gusto... pero peor fue al pasar por el lago y, al asomarse a las aguas, no verse. Bueno si se veía pero no de la forma que ella esperaba, se vio de un color plateado similar al de un fantasma... pero ella no estaba muerta!!! O si? Pero cómo? Cuándo? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza... por algo iba tan ligera: no tenía cuerpo!! Empezaba a asustarse y eso no era bueno tenía que pensar que hacer... Memorizaba todos los libros que había leído para ver si en alguno encontraba alguna solución hasta que, al final, se acordó de una posible explicación a aquello... un recuerdos o al menos eso creía Lily. No era frecuente pero una vez, cuando tenía 10 años, le pasó lo mismo solo que esa vez era sobre su pasado. Aun estaba lejos de la casa cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, un niño. Parecía contento, le recordaba a alguien pero, quien? Entonces le vino una cosa a la mente... Potter. Ese niño tenía que familia de James porque, la verdad, era muy parecido a él. Tenia esa sonrisa inocente en los labios, el muxaxo se paró frente a ella mirando justamente al lugar donde se situaban los ojos de Lily. Esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero no servia de nada, él no la oía. El niño, que aun tenía su sonrisa, parecía esperar a alguien cuando, de pronto, se dio la vuelta y vio como la bonita casa explotaba haciéndose añicos. El niño corrió hacia allá seguido de Lily que estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Antes de llegar un gran grupo de magos del Misterio ya se encontraban allí y Albus Dumbledore entre ellos. Lily pasó su vista del niño al director y viceversa pero su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa y calló desmayada

LILY!! –gritaba Sam viendo a su amiga que estaba tumbada en el suelo, pálida Lily por favor despierta, vamos habla, métete con Black, Potter con cualquiera pero despierta!!!

Sam? –preguntó con un tono cansado, medio dormido –Qué a pasado?

Lily te as desmayado. Te encuentras bien?

Si

Srita. Evans tendrá que ir a la enfermería. Potter acompáñela- dijo la profesora

Si, profesora –contestó James mas serio de lo normal – Vamos Evans

Ambos xicos salieron de la clase en dirección a la enfermería dejando a un público bastante sorprendido y a Sam bastante molesta

Cómo se le ocurre dejar a Potter con mi amiga?!?!?! –preguntaba escandalizada

Williams, James no le hará nada a Evans –defendió Sirius a su amigo –más bien creo que sería al revez

Cómo dijiste Black? –preguntó enojada Sam, al instante una bola de papel se estrellaba en la cabeza de Sirius –no vuelvas a repetirlo, entendiste?

Estas loca!, Tú y tu amiga Evans- otra bola

Te lo dije Black, no nos insultes mujeriego!!

Yo no soy un mujeriego, loca!

Que si

Que no

Si

No

Si

No

Por Dios basta!!- dijo Remus –déjenlo ya

A empezado ella

No as sido tu – siguió Sam- me la vas a pagar, Blackie

Unos cuantos pasillos abajo, James y Lily caminaban a una distancia prudente. Ambos iban muy serios: Lily pensando en cómo deshacerse de James para ir a hablar con el director y James estaba... muy pensativo. Lily pensaba muy deprisa y se estaba hartando de estar acompañada por él aunque en cierta forma le gustaba

Potter no hace falta que vengas –dijo con un tono frío- soy mayorcita para a ver a Pomfrey yo sola, no me voy a perder. Así que puedes irte a ligar por ahí. Adiós

James solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Lily se espero a que el moreno desapareciera para dirigirse al despacho del director. Durante el camino pensaba cómo le iba a decir lo que le había pasado al director sin que la enviara directa a San Mungo. Llegó, antes de lo que ella quisiese, dijo la contraseña y subió. Pidió permiso y entró en el despacho y se sorprendió mucho al ver allí sentado a James, este tenía una mirada preocupada pero a la vez fría algo inusual en él.

Srita. Evans a que se debe su agradable presencia?- preguntó amablemente el director

Pues señor yo quería hablar con usted... en privado- añadió

No se preocupe por James. Creo que él tiene que estar aquí, Lily. Siéntate por favor –hizo aparecer una silla –ahora si me haría el favor de contarme lo

Lily respiró hondo y empezó a relatar todo lo que había visto. De vez en cuando miraba a James que este miraba el suelo con mucho interés, algo le decía que James Potter tendría que ver mucho en esto. No era la única que lo observaba pues Albus también lo veía con una mirada en la que se podría descifrar por pena y preocupación y, por primera vez en todos sus años en el colegio, Lily vio como la alegría de su director se alejaba dejando ver a un hombre anciano y cansado. Tras contar todo, y hablar con el directo pero no le aclaró nada solo que lo que Lily tenía eran unas especies de premoniciones, James y Lily salieron con rumbo a la sala común pues aun los demás estaban en clase, de la tarde, pero en clase. Lily iba al lado del moreno esperando que él dijera algo, que le explicara pero solo estaba callado. Lily había deducido que aquel niño era él

James, dime algo- dijo en un susurro pero que el moreno oyó muy bien

No dijo nada, solamente caminaba

James por favor, dime algo

Nada, silencio

James... –suplicó –dime algo

QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA EVANS?!?! –gritó asustando a Lily. Era a primera vez que él le gritaba- QUE ME A PARECIDO UNA HISTORIA MUY BONITA, TAL VEZ? EVANS ESA HISTORIA TAN BONITA ES LAMUERTE DE MIS PADRES!!

James lo siento –dio un paso atrás –yo también se que es no tener padres

PERO VERLOS MORIR, LILY? –seguía gritando-SABES LO QUE ES VERLOS MORIR Y NO PODER HACER NADA POR EVITARLO? –su tono subía aun mas, asustándola mas aun- NO!! NO LO SABES, LA PREFECTA DE EVANS NO LO SABE!! ESCUCHA UNA COSA LILY NO SABES NADA!! AY COSAS QUE NO SE APRENDEN EN LOS LIBROS Y QUE NUNCA PODRÁS SABER LO QUE SON. YO LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!!

Lily no aguantó, se sentía estúpida y la verdad lo odiaba, empezó a llorar alejándose un paso atrás de James. Este se calmó al ver a la pelirroja llorar y se arrepintió de lo que había echo.

Lily –dio un paso hacia ella pero ella se alejó – Lily por favor perdóname, lo siento

La muxaxa lo miró a los ojos y dejó que se acercara y la abrazara. Ella escondió s rostro en el pecho del muxaxo, sollozando

James lo siento yo no quería hacerte sentir mal yo no lo sabia...

Lily no – la interrumpió- perdóname tu, no te tenía que haber gritado pero enfurezco cuando vuelvo a pensar en ellos. Me enfado conmigo mismo por no haber podido ayudarles o al menos quedarme con ellos. Si no hubiera salido...

No estarías aquí ahora mismo- terminó la muxaxa llorando- no digas eso!! Ellos te salvaron, eso querían

Pero yo no quería vivir si ellos- dijo en un susurro- Lily lo siento, perdóname, yo no quería gritarte... eres lo ultimo a lo que dañaría en este mundo, eres muy importante para mi

Lily se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. Lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando al otro hasta que...

**RINCÓN DE ARA...**

_Ola espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen rewiev_


End file.
